User blog:LEGOBennyBrick3/Doctor Strange and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. LMA
At first the black panther dlc wasn't uploading to my system. I kept turning on and off the power to get it to work. To my luck, it eventually did work. But! I got a bonus! I thought everyone got this but apparently not: Doctor Strange and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.! I played three levels today. All three new levels were great! And clearly, they're already complete! If anyone has any questions, I can answer them.﻿ Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: First play as Agent May as the cavalry with Jemma to defeat Daisy and Lincoln in the home of the inhumans. Then, in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, play as Daisy and Fitz to trap Gordon and make him stop teleporting. Then, Agent Coulson comes in, sets off an alarm, and Daisy leaves. Now Coulson and Fitz fight Mr. Hyde, Daisy's father with super strength. Obviously, this level potrays the season finale of season two. As for the characters, I love Agent Koening because he can call in reinforcements and use his umbrella for stealth. Daisy can break glass LEGO when she uses her ability as an inhuman. Jiyang is awesome because she can "suck in" everything around her, objects and people, and basically absorb it. Fitz and Jemma are pretty basic, but Jemma can throw around a bunch of flasks. Deathlok can shoot missiles and super jump. Calvin has a great animation where he transforms into Mr. Hyde, and then gains super strength (he can also transform back). Agent May has great animations where she puts her hands on her hips and what not. Grant Ward is based on his older version, not his new, alien like character. Also, Daisy and May have strange looking guns where they have translucent light blue studs at the tips. All-New All-Different Doctor Strange: You play at two settings at once, the type of gameplay introduced in the Lord of the Rings video game. In the Sanctom Santorum play as Doctor Strange. Then, in the Dark Dimension, play as Clea. The boss battle is with Mordo in the Santorum. In the dark dimension, Clea sets free the Mindless Ones and defeats Dormammu. Of course, Dormammu is giant though because he is currently the ruler of the Dark Dimension. As for the characters, Doctor Strange now wields a magical axe but still has the same abilities. Clea's abilities change in free roam because in the Dark Dimension she couldn't fly. Dormammu has been improved - same look, but now can fly and throw skulls. Baron Mordo seems to be very similar to Doctor Strange. The Mindless One is really cool with super strength and a laser beam. So yeah, that's it! I was really just naming some of my favorite characters. If you wanted anything in specific, please leave a comment below and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Also, as far as release dates go, based on the order on the character grid, it seems like the Doctor Strange pack will be released before AoS. I guess they want to save the best for last! Category:Blog posts